


Bite Down

by frozenCinders



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, kensei is rough but he's decent at aftercare by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Claim him. Mark him. Sink your teeth into his throat. Ruin that pretty face with his blood.When his hollow pushes like this, it's difficult not to want these things, difficult not to allow their instincts to become as one, even after all these years.He would let you. He would beg you.





	Bite Down

It's been three days of avoiding his lieutenant now. Three days of stewing in that ridiculous man's confession, his little "you have a right to know" explanation. Shuuhei had said that he understood if Kensei wanted him transferred elsewhere, and promised that he can keep his feelings in check. The sap's love just overwhelmed him and he couldn't keep his crush to himself, even as he looked to be in physical pain to be telling Kensei, all pale and somber and a subtle shake that he had tried so hard to keep out of his voice.

It's not a good thing, not objectively. There are a number of reasons why humoring Shuuhei's crush on him is a terrible idea. However, even before becoming a Visored and living in exile for a hundred years and change, he couldn't bring himself to give much of a shit about what other people thought. That mindset stays with him now, as well as a _ravenous_  inner hollow that's been keening at his lieutenant even from before his confession, for his mark on his face, for those muscular arms that he deviates from the normal uniform just to keep on display-- everything about him, Kensei already found attractive. With Shuuhei having requited feelings, the only thing holding Kensei back is common sense, which is something hollows in particular don't typically care for.

Shuuhei has almost certainly taken Kensei's absence from him as a sign of distaste, that he didn't care for Shuuhei in the way he wanted him to. Gossip floats around that Shuuhei has been upset lately, but others dismiss the concerns, saying he appears to be fine. Kensei suspects that the feelings Shuuhei is trying to bottle up, that disappointment and sorrow and _fear_ , begin to overflow when he's not neck deep in work, hence the conflicting reports. Kensei notices the look on his own face before anyone can point it out and forcibly relaxes, kicks the shadows out of his eyes. He doesn't need Shinji or, god forbid, _Mashiro_  noticing and giving him trouble over it.

His hollow rarely speaks to him as much as he _feels_ what's going on in its mind, like the ideas are etching themselves into his being; most of the time, Kensei has to scrub them away before it's too late-- allowing the hollow to burn its desires into his soul only serves to worsen the temper he already had before Aizen came along and ruined everything. But Kensei has been passive this time, reluctant to fight off the carnal whispers in his head.

_Claim him. Mark him. Sink your teeth into his throat. Ruin that pretty face with his blood._

When his hollow pushes like this, it's difficult not to want these things, difficult not to allow their instincts to become as one, even after all these years.

_He would let you. He would beg you._

"Shut the fuck up," he whispers, less aggravated than obligatory, and a knowing, watery laugh makes itself clearer than the suggestions themselves.

If he sees Shuuhei again, he's not going to be able to control himself. After three long days, his hollow finally convinces him that Shuuhei wants that.

It's already late. Kensei makes his way towards Shuuhei's residence almost unconsciously, stealthy yet robotic the whole way. He snarls silently in an attempt to quiet the hollow's trills and chuckles, louder than ever before in his head.

He expects Shuuhei to still be at work, but he's home when Kensei opens the door. He gasps, surprised and confused and _fuck_ , those eyes look so innocent, those lips--

Kensei closes the door and tackles him, both of them stumbling to the floor. He's so sudden and rough that Shuuhei actually thinks he's being attacked for a moment, until Kensei's lips are on his and the little noise he makes has Kensei digging his nails into Shuuhei's arms all too harshly. He gasps at that and instinctively tries to jerk away, but noticeably doesn't mind Kensei's tongue slipping into his mouth.

Kensei releases Shuuhei's arms before he makes him bleed-- fuck, he might have already-- and slams his hands on the floor instead. His hollow screams at him to hurt, to bite, to dig his fingers into Shuuhei's hair and pull as hard as he can. His hands tremble.

Now free, Shuuhei ignores his fresh injuries in favor of wrapping his arms around Kensei's neck. Kensei can't resist biting Shuuhei's lip-- roughly but not hard enough to bleed-- just to draw another vulnerable sound out of him. It's so fucking hard to get off of him, but he does, just to carry Shuuhei to his bedroom in hopes that he has some kind of lubricant lying around.

Shuuhei is practically dazed-- doesn't even really seem to know how he got to his room all of a sudden. Kensei starts opening the drawers on his nightstand and Shuuhei quickly joins him, retrieving a bottle of lube that Kensei takes from him as soon as he lays eyes on it. Shuuhei's clothes come off in mere seconds with help from both of them.

"I th- I thought you didn't-"

"It's complicated," Kensei interrupts. "This might have to be our secret."

He'd expected Shuuhei to look hurt by that, to foolishly take it personally, but he nods almost enthusiastically, almost like he wants to be Kensei's secret.

_Take him away. Nobody would know. He's all mine._

He's having trouble differentiating again, feeling less like he's interpreting his hollow's desires and more like he's just thinking to himself-- a dangerous line to tread; it often feels like a slight breeze might destroy his balance, himself, and toss him over to the wrong side, never to be redeemed.

The sound Shuuhei makes as he pushes a finger into him is like a startled yelp, like he somehow wasn't expecting it. He looks up at Kensei with reverant, confused, overjoyed eyes, like a dream come true for both of them. His eyes wander down to his mark on Shuuhei's face, _that Shuuhei had chosen, of his own accord, to put on display like that_ , and maybe the way he hooks his finger so suddenly is a little too harsh. Shuuhei bites back another yelp and his face turns a deeper red than it already was-- fuck, how had Kensei not noticed that by now? What a beautiful look.

Kensei forcibly calms himself, gently slips a second finger inside of him and takes it slow this time, watches the way Shuuhei tenses and his back arches like he wants the rough treatment back. Kensei takes Shuuhei's leg in his free hand, just holds it close and presses his lips to it, and Shuuhei muffles a shaky moan behind closed lips. He stares at him, hooking his fingers again-- gently this time-- and Shuuhei opens his mouth, head tossed back and eyes closed in bliss like this is as good as it gets.

_He's gonna be so fun. Look how badly he wants to be devoured._

His throat is bared and Kensei knows he's going to bite if he leans in. He ghosts his teeth over Shuuhei's calf instead, nipping at him when he finally gets a third finger inside him and anticipation thrums excitedly through his veins.

"Bite me," Shuuhei whispers, like he really does want Kensei to devour him, like he knows _exactly_  what his captain wants. Kensei's eyes widen and he tosses Shuuhei's leg aside to grab his hair and bite his neck, feeling the rumble of a moan against his lips.

He starts trying to pull Kensei's hand away, whispering at him, barely coherent, that he's too close, that he wants Kensei. Kensei withdraws his fingers and finally starts hastily undressing.

"I need to hear you say it," Kensei tells him, holding him down when he tries to inch closer to him.

"Say what..?" he asks, breathless. "That I need this? That I want you to fuck me? That I love you? Fuck-- anything, I'll do anything, please just fuck me."

It's all Kensei wanted and more, and he pushes into him all too slowly. Shuuhei's keening whine almost blends with his hollow's pleased trilling and he pointedly shoves one aside for the other, narrowing all his focus on Shuuhei. Once he's fully seated inside of him, he counts out ten terribly long seconds in his head to allow Shuuhei to adjust before he starts moving.

_Too slow, too gentle. He wants more. He needs more. Break him._

It's monumentally difficult, but Kensei doesn't listen. He takes it slow, knows in his heart that this desire to hurt Shuuhei isn't his. He unconsciously starts speeding up as he drinks in Shuuhei's moans, feels him grab onto his sleeves like he thinks he'll fall apart if Kensei doesn't anchor him.

He stutters out a keening little "captain," and Kensei only just now notices he's been gritting his teeth in focus because he has to part them to correct him.

"What the fuck are you using my title for, Shuuhei?" he scolds, driving into him harder as if that's a punishment.

"A-ah, Kensei," he enthusiastically moans, the back of his head digging into the pillow as Kensei fucks him harder, further exposing his throat. Kensei leans in, leaves bites all over him of varying harshness, and desires with all of his being that they never go away. Almost experimentally, he kisses at one of the bites and is encouraged on by Shuuhei's almost surprised little squeak. When Kensei latches onto him and sucks at his throat, letting his pace finally speed up to something worthwhile, Shuuhei groans a long expletive, limbs wrapping all around him like he never wants to let go.

"I, I can't- ahh, please- please," he tries, but the more trouble he has speaking, the more Kensei just wants to fuck the sense further out of him. Shuuhei releases Kensei's arm to free up his hand and Kensei already knows what he wants. He grabs both of his wrists and pins them down to the bed and _fuck_ , did his moans just get louder from that?

"Kiss me," Shuuhei begs, only pulling at Kensei's hands enough to relish in being overpowered, not to attempt escape. Kensei pushes down harder for him and drinks up those wonderful sounds straight from Shuuhei's lips.

It only takes a few more moments before he's coming without even needing to be touched, repeating Kensei's name over and over in that raspy, breathless voice, breaking more than once, descending lower and softer as he comes down from his high until he's just whispering and Kensei can barely hear the syllables over the sounds of Shuuhei continuing to get fucked. The mantra makes him see white and he sinks his teeth into Shuuhei's shoulder as he stills and fills him up. Shuuhei groans; a conflicted sound thanks to the sharp pain in his shoulder. This one isn't going away for a while, Kensei numbly thinks as he tastes blood.

As they're both calming down, Shuuhei starts slowly unwrapping himself from around Kensei, swearing under his breath all the while. Kensei is finally thinking his own thoughts, his instincts satiated for the moment, and regret washes over him in waves, sinking down for split seconds only to rise up higher each time.

He pulls out as gently as he can and looks Shuuhei over. The tiny cuts on his arms have small amounts of surfacing blood, not oozing like his shoulder.

"Fuck," Kensei mutters, "are you okay?"

Shuuhei opens his eyes to look at Kensei, looking almost confused that he would even ask. Right, he's not so fragile as the human partners Kensei had indulged in over the years. Regardless, he nods, slipping his hands out from under Kensei's to adjust his position in bed.

"You need anything?" Kensei asks, still a little uncharacteristically meek. He's always too rough, and never good at aftercare besides just putting a band-aid on it. Shit, right, he should really see to that bite on Shuuhei's shoulder.

"Water," Shuuhei rasps, swallowing a lack thereof. Kensei feels conflicted about knowing he's the one who reduced his voice to that, caught between pride and guilt.

Kensei rights his clothes in case-- god forbid-- anyone happens to try to visit Shuuhei at this hour, and heads to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He makes his way back and sets it on the nightstand before rushing out of the room in search of medical supplies. He finds a first aid kit after too long, under the fucking couch of all places, and sets about cleaning and dressing the bite. His movements are mechanical, quite practiced at fixing his accidents by now. He doesn't feel quite as bad as he always does when it ends up being the person's throat bleeding, not quite as panicked.

"You look like you think I'm gonna break," Shuuhei points out. Maybe he does.

"Force of habit, I guess. Humans are ridiculously weak," he gripes, a little annoyed now that he's so used to such fragile partners. If Shuuhei enjoys treatment like this, maybe Kensei can actually satiate his primal desires a little more than usual-- unless that would just make them worse.

"Can't you believe me when I say I'm okay? Do you need me to run a lap or something?" Shuuhei sounds all too sincere where most would implement sarcasm, like he really wants to prove he's alright to Kensei. It's... nice. Reassuring, he guesses.

"No, don't get up. You can relax, I know you're strong," he assures. "Just hope I haven't scared you away with all this."

"You're joking," Shuuhei deadpans.

"Do I look like I'm fucking with you?" Kensei tries not to think about his wording. Shuuhei doesn't point it out like Mashiro or Shinji or Rose or-- fuck, _any_  of those assholes would. He doesn't even seem to notice it.

"You said it'd probably have to be a secret. I think you should know that I don't mind," he says. "I can keep a secret."

"Like you kept your feelings secret?"

"That's... that's different," Shuuhei says, averting his eyes. "I've had feelings for other people and they never knew."

Possessiveness starts edging into Kensei's mind and he tries his damnedest to shake it off lest he feel his hollow creeping in again. He pulls his clothes off and climbs into bed with Shuuhei, who stares at him, eyes taking him in now that he's free of distraction. He raises a hand and gently touches the little holes on Kensei's brow where his piercing was. Then he moves to his ear and examines the holes there. Shuuhei seems like the type to get a piercing or two. If he's interested, maybe Kensei will take him to the Human World to get his ears pierced.

"I just... want to know what we are now," he says, not even bringing up the piercings. "I mean, I was convinced you were... I don't know. Disgusted or something. I thought that when I finally saw you again, you'd ask what I was still doing in your division."

"The only thing that would disgust me is if I found you sleeping your sorrow away with someone else," Kensei tells him, turning over onto his side to face Shuuhei. "I want you to be mine. I kept my distance for a while because I-- fucking, _you_  confessed to _me_  and I was still convinced that I'd come on too strong and scare the shit out of you. That, and the whole captains shouldn't fuck their lieutenants thing but whatever, Lisa did it."

"Why are you so convinced you scare me?"

"Are you kidding? The little crybaby from a hundred years ago? I'm surprised you didn't cry while I was fucking you."

Shuuhei answers with a slight roll of his eyes and a shade of pink returning to his face. He's clearly not used to being talked to like that. He said he'd had feelings for other people, but that they never found out. Has he even been with anyone before tonight? The question strikes Kensei like lightning and he sits up just as fast.

"Hang on, were you a virgin before this?" he asks, watching Shuuhei's eyes widen. He's pretty sure he hears curious watery humming in his head, almost amused.

"Well..." he trails off, eyes averted again. It's either out of embarrassment or fear of disappointing him and Kensei doesn't bother taking the time to figure it out.

"Well what? You blush like a little girl when I talk about fucking you. Were you a virgin until tonight?"

"Yes, why is it a big deal?" he finally answers, and the hollow starts trying to corrupt Kensei's mind again, so very pleased with him. He's not sure if it's the hollow's or his own convoluted idea, but he has the sudden urge to reward Shuuhei for waiting for him, as if that's actually what he was doing. Too stupid to be his, he'll just blame it on the hollow.

"Fuck, no wonder you're such a workaholic. You've got no outlet." It's the hollow that drags his eyes to Kensei's mark on Shuuhei's face as he's talking. Kensei chooses to keep looking. He'd berated Shuuhei for it at first: "You didn't even know who I was! What if I turned out to be an asshole?!" to which Shinji had snidely remarked "And here I thought you weren't self-aware."

"I could be your outlet," Shuuhei suggests as if the conversation were about Kensei, all too eager to offer himself up. At this point, it's like he's trying to appeal more to his hollow than to Kensei himself. Right, there's also that.

"Alright, there's an elephant in the room that I'm not sure you've even noticed yet," Kensei admits, slight apprehension gripping him. "You know what I am. The reason I'm convinced I'm gonna scare you and hurt you is because of what Aizen put in me. It's vicious."

He hesitates for a moment before deciding to come clean.

"It's been telling me to hurt you ever since you confessed."

"Is that... why you stayed away? Because I can handle pain, especially when it's worth it," Shuuhei answers like it's nothing.

"I don't fucking mean "oh, slap him around a little, that'll be fun!" I mean _"tear his fucking throat out and consume him because he's acting like prey!"_ "

Shuuhei seems to get the message this time, as his face gets serious, his eyes a little sad.

"Is it stupid of me to want to take that risk?" he asks after a long pause.

"Holy shit, nothing dissuades you," Kensei says, incredulous and somehow proud. This is the crybaby who's scared of his own sword? Maybe it's just hurting others that he's terrified of.

"I know I have this... tendency to idolize people," he says. "I've been berated enough about it, and I'm trying to break that habit. But this is different. I didn't even think I could feel this way about you until I met you in person. I swear to god, my heart stopped when I saw you again..."

"So this is what you want? A Visored, your captain, close enough to kill you if I slip?"

"You won't," Shuuhei says with confidence. Kensei can't help a grin.

"Then... fuck it, you know what? No secrets, I don't give enough of a shit. Anyone asks, you're sleeping with your captain."

Shuuhei's eyes light up. His dumbass hollow keeps insisting, and Kensei finally bends.

"And I'm taking you out for drinks tomorrow tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said on my writing blog that i wouldn't be writing any fics until i'm done with my novel (because i am oh so scared of losing that muse) but this came to me all of a sudden and i couldn't hold it in. i've been reading a lot of these two recently and i hope my addition is decent..!


End file.
